The Yellow Eyed Girl
by The Forgotten Stark
Summary: Its been about five to six months since the Cullens left, Bella wasnt the girl the Cullens though they knew...why has the brown eyes Swan, turned into a cold-hating, yellow eyed Wolf
1. The Yellow Eyed Girl

The Yellow Eyed Girl

BELLA (5 degrees and decreasing)

I glanced around the autumn scenes and shivered heavily, it was getting cold, and it getting colder was my worst nightmare. I hurried back into the house and into my warm room, I looked into my mirror and cocked my head, my fringe was plaited in a tight Dutch braid, and my eyes, which shone like bright yellow orbs were wide, but you could see the worry and pain in them. I glanced down at the scars my real 'parents' did to me. There were five incredibly straight, dark red almost purple razor scars on each wrist, along on my right was the vampire bite mark from James. Peter and Charlotte became my parent figures and proper family. They currently were away on holiday at their Texan ranch and were due back any time today. The only thing was, they were vampires. But who was I to speak; I was a wolf in winter.

I glanced around the room; there were photographs Charlotte had taken of me, when I was wolf. I pulled on a heavy fluffy hoodie and walked down the stairs as the phone rang,

"Hey Pup, how you feelin'?"

" I'm cold, but not enough to change, the temperature is dropping, and I can feel snow coming in my bones."

"Keep the heat up and keep close to the fire, we'll be back in about an hour." Ordered Peter and I said in a quiet voice,

"I will." I hung up after that. Then sat as close as I could get to the fire, as I watched the TV. I could feel that this year was my last year or at least my second last of shifting back into a human, I didn't shift back till July this year, a considerable amount difference since last year. I paid close attention and blanched as I saw -3, -5 and -10 were the temperatures for the next few days, and wrapped the duvet around me tighter. I watched the news and then switched over to 'Bones', my hands holding a cup of cocoa, and I watched the recorded ones till Peter and Char came home. They felt warmer to me than what they were supposed to. I tilted my head to the right as I heard the car come up the drive, tilting my chin up, as I smelt their scents along with three other familiar scents. I froze as I tried to rack my brain for them, then it hit me. Jasper, Rose and Emmett. I soaked up the heat from the fire and closed my eyes, letting my other senses stretch and search.

Peter and Char came in, five minutes later and kissed my head, Char saw my face and knelt down in front of me,

"What is it Pup?"

"It's 'pose to be -3, -5 and -10 in the next few days." I was scared,

"So what that means snow." I closed my eyes as I heard Emmett's booming voice; I stared in Char's deep crimson eyes, as they turned black with worry and fear.

"It's something else, isn't it?" I curled up tighter and Char hugged me tight,

"I don't wanna change, it hurts Char, it hurts."

"Shh, Pup, shh we'll figure something out."

"Captain explain!" I closed my eyes and buried my face into Char's neck.

"When the temperature drops Bella turns into a wolf, till spring, or until it's warm enough. Though it varies between each wolf, she was bitten when she was 7. You only have a handful if years to change into a human. Until one summer you just don't change back, when that happens, you live out a life span of a normal wolf."

"So what you're a wolf. Shouldn't you hate us?" Asked Rose, I turned to her and they gasped at my natural yellow eyes,

"Woah, your eyes were hazel, before we left."

"Contacts." I whispered, I shut my eyes tight, as my muscles clenched as a gust of wind blew the door open, my bones aching to change, I clenched my hands and buried my face into Char's embrace.

"Shut the door, you idiots!", barked Peter and I flinched at the bang. I can't hold it. My bones ached and I was shuddering uncontrollably, I tried to fight it then Char gently took hold of my face and looked into my eyes, yellow on maroon,

"Isa." I focused on her voice, "Don't go." She disappeared and I closed my eyes as I shuddered faster, pressing my head against my knees, my scarred wrists to my chest.

"Bella." I heard Peter say, "Char! Hurry up." She came back and I froze, her hands were wet. I tried scrambling back but my joints wouldn't work. I was scooped up, but I latched onto the eves of the door as I saw the bath tub,

"Please no, I can't."

"I'm so sorry Pup." I was then gently pried from the door and set in the tub, my hands going white around the sides, _Cut, cut, cut, cut, cut. _On each wrist, as the water turned red with my blood, as my parents held me down and slashed my wrists, my clothes getting soaked, my favorite t-shirt with a cartoon panda on it being soaked in my blood as I sobbed and cried. I closed my eyes and flinched as I heard Renee's voice say,

"We're doing this for you, Bella."

"BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I'm sorry, Please. Stop. Mommy!, Daddy!" I heard wretched sobs and a hand on my shoulder, I flinched at the contact, but a warm voice brought me back,

"Bella, c'mon look at me." I opened my eyes and saw Jasper, he pulled the plug out and I watched as the red water went down the drain. A warm, fluffy towel went around my shoulders and I kept looking at Jasper, "You can get out now, Darlin'" he grasped my scarred wrists and I stepped out of the tub, only looking at him, I felt something wet going down my cheeks and realized I was crying. I let out a sigh of relief as I was out of there and was picked up, bridal style as I felt my knees weaken. I clutched Jasper's shirt like a lifeline and then fell asleep.

JASPER

As Bella was put in the tub, she clutched the sides, horror and terror becoming the two main feelings. Her yellow eyes wide with fear, then she closed them and flinched, let out a heart-wrenching sob, as tears started to run down her face. I noticed five identical straight equally spaced scars as well as James' bite on her wrists and she said in a voice entirely not her own,

"Please. Stop! Mommy! Daddy!" Rose let out a sob as she realized something. Then it hit me,

"Did Charlie and Renee do this to her?" Peter looked at me grimly and that was all I needed, "Char, get some towels warmed up." She raced off and then came back, handing the towels to me and taking the rest of them out of the bathroom. I walked forward, crouching down and set a hand on her shoulder, to have her flinch horribly at the contact,

"Bella, c'mon look at me." Her talismans connected with my dark ones and I pulled the plug, she looked as the water went down the drain and then I got a towel and set it around her shoulder, she kept looking at me as I said,

"You can get out now Darin'" I gently grasped her wrists and she stepped out almost robotically. My heart tore as tears ran a marathon down her cheeks and then let out a sigh of relief as she came out. I quickly swept her up as her knees went weak and then she clutched onto my shirt, her knuckles white and with a little help, from my gift she fell into a fitful sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**DISCLAIMER**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**I do not own Twilight, I got the last particular screen from I book I had just read **_**Shiver**_** by Maggie Stiefvater. Along with the description of her 'gift' if you could call it that, and the eye color. I recommend anyone who loves wolves or supernatural stuff to read the book. But if I did own Twilight, I would put Jasper and Bella together and not with Alice or Edward….please Review, **

**TFS**


	2. The Truth Hurts

**As said in the last chapter, I do not know, though I did get some ideas from a book I had just finished. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you keep reading…I shall stop babbling and let you get on with the chapter**

**Jasper**

As Bella fell asleep, Char took her off me and vanished. My heart hurt and I wanted to find out what had happened after my idiot of a little brother had made us leave. I linked my hands behind my head and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath and then calming myself before I went wacko.

"W-what…H-how did she get the scars on her wrists." Asked Rose, after about two hours. Peter looked at her looked at her blankly and said, "Charlie and Renee did it. Hasn't gone into the bathroom ever since." "I feel so awful." Sobbed Char and a sleep-filled, exhausted voice came from the stairs, "It's not your fault, Char. It was all you had to use." Bella silently came down the stairs; she was hopped up in a duvet and heavy jumper, shivering slightly. Her eyes had dark circles underneath, and she had a slight limp but otherwise was fine.

She limped slightly up to Char, and Char wrapped her in her arms, taking a seat in front of the fire in the nest. Bella glanced outside and shuddered involuntary, and mumbled, "I hate winter."

Wrapping herself up tighter, she watched the fire as it cackled, her ears twitching. Emmett crawled to her and said, "Why don't you move to a warmer state?" Bella glanced at him and said, "The others, Ben, Salem and Ulrik, moved to Texas for a bit, but it didn't work, they were walking along the street during August and a door was open, with the AC on, Ben shifted immediately. It may make you feel more…you, for a while but with the slightest change in temperature and basically…you're screwed. There's no cure, once you're bitten, the fever sets in, then you shift non-stop for a while and then you don't shift back till the warmer months. The longer you're a wolf, the less time you're a human. You. Human."

Her eyes became unfocused on the flames as they crackled, "You probably thought why I wanted to become a vampire so much. Kept pushing it and pushing it. I thought if I became a vampire then I would be cured. Ben didn't mean to bite me, his wife had died of breast cancer and they had talked about having kids even though he knew that it would never had happened. I looked like a wolf in human skin, with the eyes. I was bullied as a kid because of them. He didn't know the consequences of what would have happened with me and my parents." she looked at her wrists and whispered, "I was nine and a half, I had just started the non-stop shifting that lasted about 72 to 96 hours, when my mother and father told me to go to the bathroom, I thought I was having a bath, so I went happily. My father lifted me up and set in me in the tub, fully clothed, then started filling it up." her voice started getting higher, her golden eyes started filling up.

She cleared her throat and continued, "The water soaked my favorite shirt, my mother held one hand and my father held the other, she said "We're doing this for your own good honey." and at the same time, the first cut came, I watched as the blood went red with the other four cuts, sobbing and saying, I was sorry, I wouldn't do it again. I promised I wouldn't do it again. But of course that winter I changed in the house, but ran away before they could get me. These two practically adopted me when I was 10. Renee and Charlie were put in jail for child abuse but were out about 2 years ago. Trying to get me back ever since. But because of them I haven't been able to look in the bathroom with the tub, since I was 9 ½ years old. That was what the big fiasco was about in the bathroom."

I was gob smacked to say the least. Charlie seemed like a good man. I blinked a few times and felt her emotions, Hate, abandonment and disgust. I walked over and saw her running her thumb over her wrist, and glaring at her scars. She scoffed and said, "You're all just prob'ly thinkin' that Charlie'd neva do what he did, but you're all wrong." Her eyes darkened and her emotions went dark, "That is the spawn of the Devil, thinks he does good for the world, but really it's just a cover, waiting to snap." She glared at the embers as they reflected off her dark near caramel eyes.

"Him and the ex-wife of his deserve to rot in the darkest depths of Tartarus." you could see the wolf side of her coming out as she snarled. Char walked to her and crouched down, "Come back to us sweetie, fight it. Don't let the animal win." she whispered but Bella flinched at the noise. You could see her fighting a thousand battles in her eyes,

_That seems familiar_ came the voice of the Major

**She has her own demons; she's been through a lot. She shouldn't have had to go through that alone.**

_True but she had the Captain and Lieutenant to help her._

I sent her a wave of calm and she welcomed it, shutting her eyes and ceasing all movement. Rose said, "Were you going to tell us?" Bella looked at her and said, "I WAS at my party, Jasper that wasn't your fault, you're an empathy and bloodlust is an emotion. You had to handle six others plus Edward's was of one of a singer. Didn't Edward tell you I forgave you?" she glanced at Rose and Emmett, and anger became the frontal force. Uh oh.

**DUN DUN DUH! I know im evil. I'm so sorry its been ages since I updated but ive been busy with school and stuff. What's gonna happen next? **

**If y'all stick with me then hopefully you'll figure out soon.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and for favouriting my story. Criticism is most welcome.**

**TFS**


	3. Wolves Will Call

**MUHAHAHAHA, YES IM EVIL**

**ANYWAY I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR SHIVER ONLY THE PLOT SO YEA, LETS GET ON WITH IT.**

**BELLA**

I felt the wolf in me shaking as I saw the guilt in both Rosalie and Emmett's eyes. Jasper went slightly straighter and I said calmly, "So you're telling me that the Mind Rapist didn't tell you that I forgave you." they all nodded and I snapped. I snarled loudly and started formatting plans on how to kill him. I felt my wolf agreeing and I got up, stalking to the basement. Char and Peter had it heated. I typed in the code and walked in, "September 13th 2012." "Video or report?" replied CORRA. "Video." I sat down at my chair and the replay came up, "Watch this…Jasper you're eyes are still gold when I stupidly cut my finger, it would have healed in thirty seconds had the Mind Rapist hadn't thrown me back into the glass plates."

I studied Alice, made a motion with my hand to zoom in, "Smugness." I whispered, "This was planned. The party, the gift, the cut, leaving everything was planned." In my head I whirled back to there and found it was too smooth, too perfect. I snarled and said, "I'm gonna kill them." I got up and left them all in the basement. "Maybe not now." I mumbled as I hit the 'wall of exhaustion'. I near collapsed but managed to crawl under my duvet by the fire. I curled up and fell asleep, ignoring the arching in my bones and joints.

PETER

As Bella walked out positively fuming, we re-watched the birthday party and then we walked up the stairs, to find Bella curled up, under her duvet by the fire. Looking much like a dog, Rose whispered, "Does she always sleep this much in winter?" Char nodded, "Imagine being sick, you know the way you're constantly tired and feel achy and stuff?" they all nodded, "Her whole skeleton is achy, her joints wreck and she's constantly fighting the wolf inside her to not shift. The wolves in La Push are different. They're kind of like Sirius Black in the _Harry Potter_ books, at being able to shift at will. She's the complete opposite kind of like Remus. She has no choice; she hasn't been able to have a proper Christmas since she was seven.

Her whole world was ripped from her because of Ben. Now she's forgiven him but I don't know why and she wont tell us why, but she was suppose to shift about two weeks ago, but she's fighting as long as she can, but it's all catching up on her. Winter used to be her favorite season; now, now she dreads it. While everyone else is all hyped up about Christmas, she's worried on when she'll next shift."

Jasper asked, "Then why are you able to hug 'er and stuff without her convulsing and stuff?" I piped up, pointing a finger at him, "That we dunno. She said we were warmer to her than Edward. It's a bit confuzzling but we all knew she was different to humans, even without her…furry problem. She still has her days were she'll be up and wont stop talkin' but they've been dwindling to near none existence this past month. When the weather drops in temperature, she becomes near paralyzed with either exhaustion or worry. I have a feelin' she'll shift soon, though when it does happen, she'll probably not shift back till late summer. Maybe not even then. The wolf in the bitten, like I told you, shorten the leash on life as a human for them, till they're just a wolf, they live out the years of a normal wolf then."

**BELLA**

I lay there making my breathes slow, keeping my eyes closed, but a scent caught my nose and I shot up, rushing over to the window, "Bella, no! its too cold!" exclaimed Rose, I locked my fingers around the window sill as I searched the surrounding forest, a russet foot caught my eye, and I closed my eyes, knowing it was time for me to shift, I glanced back at the people I thought as parents and I whispered, "It's time." Em, Jay and Rose protested but I continued, "I've put it off too much, they're waiting for me." Char came and wrapped me in a hug, "See you in the summer, Cachorro." kissing the side of my eyes, "See you soon Mama." Peter came forward; gripping me softly by the neck, "Don't forget yourself, niña." I nodded and jumped, wrapping my arm around his neck, him catching me by the waist. I buried my head into his neck and he held me tightly for a minute. Then I slid down onto the ground, turned to the others and said, "See you lot in the spring." I took off my necklace and ring, setting it onto the side table, taking a breath; I gripped the ice cold (to me) door handle, fling it open and made my way out.

_I am Bella Swan, my 'parents' are Peter and Charlotte Whitlock. They are vampires._

_I am Bella Swan. Parents are Peter and Charlotte, vampires._

_I am Bella Swan. Peter, Char, vampires_

_I am Bella. Peter. Char_

_Bella, Peter_

_Bell…_

The next I know, I glance back at the porch, to see, I sniff the air, magnolia and cranberry, rosemary and leather, earth and frangipani, smoke and rain, rose and vanilla. A tall girl is sobbing and I stand there for a second and then bolt.

**CHAR**

Watching the girl, I've thought of as a daughter, having to go through what would probably be her last time ever, to shift, it both elating and devastating at the same time. Elating because, then I hoped, she wouldn't have had to go through it again, devastating because, the pain of the shifting, the not remembering of who she was, or who we are. The black wolf, with the yellow medallions, glanced back at us, I heard Rose sob, the wolf sniffed the air and watched us for a minute then bolted. Melting into what would be her home for the next six to seven months, like a shadow of the night. Rose and Em are the first to go back in, followed by Jasper and Peter, I grip the porch railing, finding the yellow medallions watching me, "Good luck, Cachorro. See you soon." I whisper, with a soft smile and then go back into the house, to find, Jasper on Bella's seat, almost looking lost, he's running her blanket through his hands while watching the embers of the fire almost absentmindedly and that's when it clicked.

She was his Mate.

TYEGTYEGTYEGTYEGTYEGTYEGTYEGTYEGTYEGTYEGTYEGTYEGTY EGTYEGTYEGTYEGTYEGTYEGTYEGTYEGTYEGTYEGTYEGTYEGTEGY TGE

**THERE WE GO, ANOTHER CHAPTER AFTER A VERY LONG TIME. I'm super sorry I hadn't updated earlier, I just had a really bad case of writer's block, I really hate that, but after reading the reviews I got before, I found some inspiration from them so YAY! **

**KEEP REVIEWING AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**TFS**


	4. The Wolves Den

FROM THE LAST CHAPTER…

_Watching the girl, I've thought of as a daughter, having to go through what would probably be her last time ever, to shift, it both elating and devastating at the same time. Elating because, then I hoped, she wouldn't have had to go through it again, devastating because, the pain of the shifting, the not remembering of who she was, or who we are. The black wolf, with the yellow medallions, glanced back at us, I heard Rose sob, the wolf sniffed the air and watched us for a minute then bolted. Melting into what would be her home for the next six to seven months, like a shadow of the night. Rose and Em are the first to go back in, followed by Jasper and Peter; I grip the porch railing, finding the yellow medallions watching me, "Good luck, Cachorro. See you soon." I whisper, with a soft smile and then go back into the house, to find, Jasper on Bella's seat, almost looking lost, he's running her blanket through his hands while watching the embers of the fire almost absentmindedly and that's when it clicked. _

_She was his Mate._

**BELLA**

Through the woods I ran, feeling the forest under my paws as I ran, I just couldn't explain. Being a wolf had its ups and downs, I guess. I heard paws galloping up behind me and glanced left and saw three of my pack coming up; I carried on. The woods stretched through my vision; though strangely my chest grew tighter the farther I went. I shook my head, I don't know how far I travelled but as I glanced up, the black sky, welcomed me, and my pack and I carried onto the small clearing and I clambered agilely up the rocks and let out a howl, my pack echoing me. I lifted my paw and stopped for a second, then let out the loudest of the park. The sound of the Alpha.

**CHAR**

She had been gone for a week, then we were all sitting outside, around the fire-pit, when a lone wolf let out a howl, then a chorus backed it up, the main one, stopped and then a howl that overpowered them all.

Peter whispered, "She's found them, they'll look after her, till her time." nodding almost to himself. All of us let out sighs of relief, and relaxed. Now she just had to make it back to us, human.

********6 MONTHS LATER********

**BELLA**

I smelt the hunters before we saw them. My posture notified my pack to get moving, I scrambled back and took the lead, thundering through the woods, like a black bullet, against the now green woods. I flatted my ears against my skull and pushed faster, but dug my claws into the earth, when **BANG** echoed throughout the wood, and the yelp. I glanced at Beck and he carried on, herding everyone, to keep going and I silently made my way to Ty, he was the oldest one of us, I connected eyes with him and drew my muzzled teeth back, snarling loudly. The hunters scrambled back, I could smell the fear coming off of them, as I came out of the shadows,

"Ah shit, dude. What have we done?" said one,

"Getting money, duh, Jesus Jack, a wolf pelt like this one, would be worth a LOT of cash" said the other.

I jumped and they screamed and I snapped at them, pacing in front of my fallen pack mate, my ears flat, teeth showing and hackles raised. They walked back and I lunged at them and they turned running away. I stood waiting for them to come back and then when they didn't. I turned back to Ty, to see, the light gone from his eyes. I was too late. I let out a sad howl and then walked away, glancing back, and then taking off after my pack.

**JASPER**

We heard the bang, and expected the worst but, when we all concentrated, we could hear, nine sets of paws against the ground, wait 9…there's 10 in Bella's pack. We all concentrated harder and then heard the mourning; long howl of a fallen member, I drew in a long breath and then shot after the blood. Peter and Emmett following after me, what we came across, though sad, was a relief. It was a cream wolf, with slightly lighter hairs around the eyes and muzzle, but had a big red stain on his neck, that was spreading.

"That's Ty, he was the oldest of Bella's pack, the Alpha before her, he was judging, by the colour of his coat, and teeth…" Peter crouched down and lifted a lip of the muzzle and saw a set of chipped, yellow teeth, "around 12, so 84 in human years."

Emmett said, "Should we bury him, seeing as Bella can't really do it." Peter and I glanced at each other then nodded and then we set to work.

***A few Months Later***

**BELLA**

I was running through the woods, following a scent that reminded me of something. It smelt of sandalwood and worn leather, I cantered after it and came to a stop in a clearing, where there was a blonde male, his wavy hair to his chin, a blue and white checked shirt on, with a pair of blue jeans and a pair of boots on and a cowboy hat. My nostrils flared and the smell of home came through it. He shot up as the wind probably blew my scent towards him, his ruby eyes connecting with mine.

"Bella…" he whispered, my ears went back as I came out, I lowered my head and looked up at him, something about him screamed "FEAR ME!" but the stronger part of me said, "PROTECT ME!" so I went with that part. He stayed there, watching me and I slowly came forward, till I was standing in front of him. He held his hand out and my head jerked back. _Stupid instincts._ He held it there, so I sniffed it and then paused for a minute, then pressed my head against him. He slowly moved it to stroke my head and I felt one ear fold down halfway and I barked happily. I lunged at him and he laughed, gently hugging me to his chest.

"I missed you Darlin'" he whispered into my coat. I had gradually felt the pain of the shifting seeping into my bones, earlier that day so I backed up, whimpering. I rolled my shoulders and let out a yelp, as it caused my body to nearly spasm.

"You're changing…that's impossible, Char said that you wouldn't change back this year." he breathed, God love him, he looked completely bewildered. I looked up at him, gritted my teeth, and got up on shaky legs, walked towards him, licked his stone cheek, and then painfully ran back into the surrounding woods, a specific place in mind.

The Wolves' Den.

_IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG, HOPE YOU ENJOY, PLEASE REVIEW, THEY MAKE ME VERY HAPPY_

_TFS. _


End file.
